


Light on their feet

by fish_wifey



Series: Off the ground [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bittersweet Ending, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Hinata visits Kuroo in Tokyo, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, Kuroo is shy and sweet, Laughter During Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Marking, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in Nature, Slice of Life, True Love, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: The birds sit on low branches, stationary and watchful. Black eyes calling him out on his bullshit.“Should we go this way, Tetsurou-san?”Coming from his stupor of watching the birds and thinking about how he woke up this morning, Tetsurou flashes Shouyou a big smile. “Yeah, that path is fine.”It’s not easy being in a long-distance relationship. Kuroo is in a Tokyo university, while Hinata is still attending Karasuno high school. After a visit in Miyagi, Kuroo is able to be liked so much by Hinata’s family that they allow their son to go to Tokyo and visit Kuroo in his apartment.This is what happens when two love lost boys get to spend all the time in the world together; pent up lust and energy loading up for release. Kuroo decides not to show Hinata around Tokyo; he rather takes him to secluded spaces where anything can happen.





	Light on their feet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to ['Heavy in his arms’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394982)
> 
> You wouldn't need to read the get together, but there's a couple of references to it C:
> 
> also yeah, whenever if I’m able to add Tora, there he shall appear. And 90% of the time I’m mentioning he’s bi too uvu stay cute.  
> And!! this is NOT a pwp!! It started out cute with a lil ero in mind, and I decided to make their hiking trip the part where it got a lot more sexy. I just wanted to write a nice and sweet relationship with some spice uvu Kuroo is not super demanding in this, he’s very sweet and understanding. Hinata just wants to try out all the things and they talk a lot to get it all good. Anyway, I often struggle to get motivated and in the mood to write such content (even tho I want to write it all the time ;;) This mostly flowered really once I re-started, and it grew a lot 8D~
> 
> I just have a lot of fun writing them together ;v; I'm also taking prompts for the third fic so pls look at the ending notes uvu
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY~ They're so cute Dx

Tetsurou gazes through the window as nature passes him by; or rather, the train speeding him past green pastures and distant mountains. The sky so blue and beautiful, I wide open space uninterrupted. There’s hardly any metal skyline, no busy sights. Just soothing nature. Not enough to ease his heart, though. Because after a long hug at the platform, it had become time to say goodbye. Sadness and longing existed whenever he wasn't around Shouyou, or hadn't have the anticipation or knowledge of their next time together. It sets heavy on his heart.

 _When Shouyou feels so light in my arms._

His hopes he made a good enough expression on the Hinata household. If Shouyou's parents liked him, they may allow his boyfriend a visit to Tokyo in the future. One not done by a school bus with a team of boys, a couple of managers and two very dependable adults. Not one done because of club activities, a training camp, or a tournament. No, Tetsurou hopes that Shouyou would come to visit him, solely him. Volleyball activities could still continue, and maybe other endeavours also...

Swiping his hand over his mouth and keeping a giggle deep inside, Tetsurou looks past his embarrassed self-image. He’d take Shouyou up the mountains. Somewhere awe-inspiring, picturesque, secluded. If Shouyou's parents did like him enough to let him stay with him, they could make all sorts of trips, inside and a little bit outside Tokyo.

Alone.

In his apartment. 

Tetsurou presses his mouth harder into his palm, his stomach hurting from shakes of inward-kept laughter.

An entire weekend of just them. Tetsurou's 'apartment' was the size of a large wardrobe rich people had, but it was his all alone. Affordable, convenience stores on walking distance, a larger supermarket on cycling distance. A couple of death elderlies and other youngsters like him who’d put in styfoam ear-pieces or headphones if noises got too much. 

It wasn’t big enough to have his friends over all at once. It sometimes couldn’t even handle Bokuto and Yaku at the same time. _But it’s definitely cozy enough for a small boyfriend like Shouyou…_ Tetsurou muses, his cheeks warm, his eyes soft just by the thought.

Hiding the lower half of his face in the palm of his hand as Tetsurou leans on his seat, he looks at the top of the mountain. The sun's on the other side, behind him, burning the side of left leg. The sun's inside him, carrying Shouyou's laughter, his ticklish and familiar touches. The way their lips met without question or reason has Tetsurou giddy as he thinks about it. The ease of being together. A small barrier during bath times when it was non-verbally decided they'd go separately. 

Shouyou's parents were so nice, and just as sweet and accepting as Tetsurou's own. When his mom heard he somehow managed to get a boyfriend, she’d been ecstatic. A little sad for her son that he couldn’t find someone closer to him, but still. Shouyou was still in high school, still in Miyagi...

They were only two years apart. He'd just finished his first semester of university, and ‘senpai’ Shouyou was doing well in his second year too.

Tetsurou’s eyes drift shut, filling the hole between his lungs with new memories made. Shouyou asking him about hairstyles, considering an undercut. Shouyou curling around him at night, mumbling in the dark as they couldn't fall asleep. They got close in Shouyou's bed, smaller than Tetsurou's. Almost too small for the taller man, who endured his own feet coming past Shouyou’s, as his shorter legs curled all around. Close enough to let fingers trail below garments, just to tickle and roam, to explore crevices unknown before. They didn't go further than kisses. Neither initiated more. It was all fine with Tetsurou, who had just been so happy spending every minute with Shouyou after not seeing him for so long. Calling, even with video enabled, and texting hadn't been enough for someone starved for a touch.

Exhaling a deep breath through and over his hand, Tetsurou decides; they must meet once more before summer ends. If Shouyou wants the same, that is...

 

*

 

"Ooooh!" Shouyou yelps, his eyes going over all the things he's seen in pictures. The space is a lot more cramped than when Tetsurou moved in on his first day. Shouyou has kept those pictures, both with and without Tetsurou in them. Because imagination went far, and Shouyou had imagined a great many things. 

"It's not much," Tetsurou says from the door after closing it, patting the back of his neck with a small towel. "But... yeah. I'll put the air-conditioning on in a sec. Drink some water first." 

Not needing to be told twice, Shouyou slips out of his shoes, excuses himself for interrupting the place, and steps forward to the small fridge. Its fuller than he imagined it to be, or from what Tetsurou told him he ate most of the time when he cooks at home. But he locates the water and takes it out, drinking from his first. The walk here had been tiring; he's been bouncing away most of the time, too excited to be in Tokyo with his suitcase, and Tetsurou carrying one of his bags.

Saying he could handle himself wasn’t bringing him anywhere, not when Shouyou was kissed to silence, and Tetsurou took his luggage anyhow.

Four entire days. His mother packed the suitcase with self-made jams and little presents for Tetsurou. Shouyou decided against bringing a cushion... At his place, they had shared one, too. Thinking of it, water runs down the sides of his face, and he sputters.

"Ehe, easy there." Tetsurou helps him, toweling him dry with a fresh corner of his towel. Tokyo was crazy hot at the end of August. And Shouyou feels hotter still as Tetsurou's free hand goes under his chin. "Oh and, welcome. Please enjoy your stay here, my sweetest guest."

Shouyou hated it. Tetsurou was _too_ smooth by far. Turning his head into the kiss to reply, Shouyou can at least be confident that his technique has improved. The sounds they create are less sloppy by far, and Shouyou can hold back his eagerness to use as much tongue as possible. Lips brushing and heads angling to the side, Shouyou's hand not holding the water bottle goes into Tetsurou's hair. He pulls a little, making Tetsurou go down lower. Easier access to his mouth than just his bottom lip, Shouyou's knees become weak as their kiss becomes deeper and more intimate than before. 

They part with a wet sound that has Tetsurou grinning even more.

"Very refreshing, thanks for the tip," he laughs, his smile wide and— Shouyou can make the distinction now —truly innocent. Blushing a little nonetheless, Shouyou offers up the water bottle, watching Tetsurou drink with more grace. Shouyou wouldn't shy away from standing on his toes to kiss away any stray drop of water from his boyfriend's face... But none comes. 

Instead, setting bottle and towel aside, Tetsurou's arm loop around him. Hugging him from the side as Shouyou still stands his front to the fridge, as Tetsurou hugs him from the side.

"Sorry if I'm gross," he starts, but Shouyou stops him right away.

"We both are, Tetsurou-san!" He grins, hugging Tetsurou's arm to his chest. Sure they're sticky, too sweaty, and it should feel gross _maybe_ a little bit... Shouyou is too happy to care. He anticipates a cheeky invite to the shower. But Tetsurou, too much a gentleman, kisses the crown of his head. 

"We should shower. You can go first. Getting up so early for my sake and coming all the way here… Plus you’re my guest!" Tetsurou grins, disengaging himself and putting his hands on his hips. He has the most beautiful smile, one Shouyou cannot get enough of. It’s nearly impossible to turn away from. Shouyou’s stomach just went through a loop of rollercoasters too. ‘We’, followed by ‘you’. It’s fine, it’s absolutely fine. Smiling back, Shouyou walks to the only other door in the apartment.

Only to find the tiniest bathroom in Japan. Shouyou gapes a little; this bathtub-/shower combo couldn't possibly host one Kuroo Tetsurou... 

"Uhm, should I keep the door open..? It's a lil' tight here," Shouyou asks, and Tetsurou hands him a couple of larger towels. 

"Sure, I do the same. I won't peek, promise." Tetsurou winks, not knowing that Shouyou wouldn't mind... peeking was after all how their relationship had taken a roll from forming crushes to a lot more. Making sure the shower is cold and full on, Shouyou puts his head below the stream of water, dispelling all other heated ideas.

Such as how Tetsurou wouldn’t fit under the stream, how water would roll from his shoulder, chest and back. Shouyou bites his lower lip, chastising himself.

 

*

 

Cold showers and the air-conditioning working wonders, having cooled off with refreshment, Tetsurou pulls Shouyou close to his chest. It's later in the afternoon, still too hot outside to do anything yet. He just wants to lie on the futon. The scent of Shouyou's light ginger hair invades his nose in the best ways. To just _be_. He makes sure, by asking every couple of moments, that Shouyou isn't too warm in this embrace.

The last time Tetsurou asked, the cheeky little bastard put one leg between his. Just a little above the knees, not too close to cause damage... but enough to make Tetsurou think. Letting his mind wander to the touches that could happen, and their consequences. Shouyou is just as sleepy, and there is hopes he may actually take a nap. Dispel all of Tetsurou’s less-than-innocent ideas. He reminds himself that Shouyou didn’t come here for that, not intentionally or planned. If Shouyou would only fall asleep, his hands may fall away from moving across Tetsurou's shoulder blades. The assault of toes tickling across Tetsurou's calf would end.

But even he ceases caressing touches that drive Tetsurou’s mind to another plane, there's always the rest of Shouyou inching closer. Given their composition and height differences, Tetsurou's hands could reach wherever he wants... if Shouyou wants the same. 

Another inch lost between them, it seems that he does. Tetsurou's eyelashes flutter. A semi-hard bulge presses into his stomach. Immediate and unneeded, Shouyou murmurs a 'sorry' across Tetsurou's collarbone. He couldn’t know that the warm breath of the whisper adds heat to Tetsurou’s skin, in a way he wants a lot more of. 

"I'm sorry about that... I should uh, turn around I guess..." Hiding his face, Shouyou's hips wiggle backwards, and Tetsurou dislikes the emptiness it brings. The gap he doesn’t want. 

"Yeah... sure," Tetsurou says, not wanting to make this uncomfortable, or pressure Shouyou into something that might be just an accident. He raises his arm covering Shouyou's side, watching him turn (over his stomach, hiding more and more). They resettle back to chest, Tetsurou not sure where to put his hands anymore. One arm, on which Shouyou lies, can remain useless and limp. But the other had no way of going upward or downwards. 

"Maybe I should take another cold shower," Shouyou mumbles, his ears red. Tetsurou kisses them, burns his lips. It hurts his heart that Shouyou feels bad about this. There’s no reason to be. _Maybe I should tell him that,_ Tetsurou wonders. Finding the courage in his toes to make his throat work and not become an rumbling idiot, the thinks the next words through before speaking. 

"Or you could stay here. I don't mind, Shouyou. It happens. It happens to me all the time." He smiles into Shouyou's hair, not quite reaching his neck. Hoping to make him feel at ease. Trying to hold back how much he wants to see, to watch, to experience. To be the one touching and kissing Shouyou in a frenzy. To kiss so many other yet unknown places. Under the steady sound of the air-conditioner, Tetsurou feels himself destabilize into the futon. His heartbeat goes out of control. This time, his mouth speaks before his brain can veto against the foolishness. 

"I could uhmmmm, help somewhat. You know. If you… want that sorta eh, _help_." Tetsurou would leave the room— which means the entire apartment —if Shouyou didn’t.

“M-maybe a bit would be good!” Shouyou says, putting more excitement in his voice to cover up how nervous he is. Tetsurou laughs in the same tone, hiding the same insecurity. He could totally do this. Instead of being too pushy and use his leg or his hand straight-away, Tetsurou lowers himself to become level with Shouyou’s neck. 

“I won’t look until you want me to. If you want me too,” Tetsurou emphasized, brushing his nose against the top of Shouyou’s spine. He presses his forehead against it, urging Shouyou to relieve himself of his garments. Tetsurou’s heart races when he hears zippers and buttons and rustling fabric, feeling garments lower and Shouyou sighing at the first release, when fresher air touches upon him.

It’s insane, but Tetsurou has never been this needy. 

Finding a place for his arm at last, Tetsurou’s hand touches just above Shouyou’s collarbone, pressing him backwards. His eyes burn with curiosity and he closes them. As soon as Shouyou’s hand starts moving, the beginning of sounds send Tetsurou’s audio senses into overdrive, reddening his ears in much the same fashion as Shouyou’s.

It’s nothing compared to when Shouyou’s breathing becomes not-so-silent sighs and closed-lipped moans. 

Keeping his eyes firmly closed, Tetsurou’s nose brushes up and into the orange hair. As Shouyou shudders against him, he takes his chances. Starting with lips, he kisses Shouyou’s neck, feeling how every part of his being becomes concentrated in his loins when Shouyou says his name in a yet unheard-of breathy voice. Cautious, the tip of Tetsurou’s tongue darts out, wanting to give Shouyou that edge to fling himself over. 

They move at the same time; Shouyou onto his back, Tetsurou hovering over him, meeting in a way they had as intimate kissers before. Not yet countless of times, given the distance and the time. Yet when their tongues met first thing, Tetsurou groans, his hand trembling over Shouyou’s chest. 

“Can I?” 

“W-what?” Shouyou asks in a haze, his eyes barely open. The sound of his self-pleasure drives Tetsurou on, but not enough to initiate further touches. He just looks down at Shouyou, so far gone that he closes his eyes. Making the mistake to open his eyes and looking down, Tetsurou doesn’t just see Shouyou in all his glory. He’s hard himself, bulging against his boyfriend.

Shouyou paws at him with a free hand. “You too?” 

Tetsurou descends on him, swallowing his answer, unable to nod or do anything but kiss Shouyou. Incredibly, Shouyou is able to undress Tetsurou, enough to free his cock as well and stroke it.

“Yeah that’s a good idea, uh… Oh Shouyou… Mhn, here, let’s… let’s do it like this,” Tetsurou breathes, his voice unrecognizable to his own ears. Carefully, he pushes Shouyou’s wrist elsewhere, who doesn’t protest as Tetsurou starts to stroke him instead. Catching on quirk, Shouyou turns a little, using the same hand on Tetsurou to return the favour. As they get a rhythm going, and shame cannot be found between them apart from bright cheeks, their lips meet to mute the ever-deepening moans of pleasure. Tetsurou’s other arm still trapped below Shouyou’s back, he gathers his boyfriend at the shoulder and makes him sit up a little. Shouyou’s stomach shivers.

“I’m sorry, I’m gonna—“ Shouyou whines, his brows drawn together. 

“Shhh, that’s fine. Don’t hold back on me,” Tetsurou says, seeing his momentum for frottage disappear. There was something else he wanted to do with his freed hand after Shouyou sits up, but it just have to wait. He dips down Shouyou’s neck, kissing and sucking it until Shouyou’s moans are so loud in Tetsurou’s ears that he quickens his hand to make him come. 

Even as Shouyou does, their hands do not stop. Slowing down, Tetsurou kisses Shouyou’s face, endeared that Shouyou’s hands is still on him. 

“Y-you,” Shouyou stammers, red in the face, glancing down between. “You’re not done yet…” 

Tetsurou’s hand is stained in sperm, and it drips between Shouyou’s thighs. His own cock points between them, too… It’s embarrassing and he wishes he could hide, but his energized lover doesn’t give him room. With a speed only Shouyou could muster, he sits up on his knees to straddle one of Tetsurou’s thighs, pressing his own below Tetsurou’s shaft. Whatever words Shouyou had, whatever sexual offering he wanted to allow Tetsurou, dies in incomprehensible stammers.

“We uh—you could totally—and I would…! So and, uhm, you _see_ , if—you don’t have to move and ahh. And!” Shouyou talks himself dizzy, his eyes shifting like crazy. Tetsurou gets it. He understands it too well, and does as he pleases given the opportunity. 

Hugging Shouyou to himself with both arms, being taken care off after all, he ruts himself over Shouyou’s thigh. There’s a mix of soft and hard, and Tetsurou relishes it as he kisses Shouyou’s ear. Their pants hang half off their legs, their shirts will be crumpled, and the sweat makes them cling to their backs. Shouyou returns the favour of neck kissing, going for Tetsurou’s throat. His hand once more in the black hair, he pulls the tiniest amount, enough to elicit Tetsurou into higher pitched moans. He tries to mute them in Shouyou’s skin, the scent of their fooling around making his hips move wilder and with less control.

He comes shortly afterward, holding Shouyou tight to himself. Out of breath, he lowers them, going on his back and kicking his pants off at last. Feeling Shouyou against him like this ruptures all of his senses. 

“Wow, okay. That was crazy good,” Tetsurou says after some time. Shouyou’s ears are still red, matching his hair to some degree. What’s more is that the new position gives Tetsurou a good view of Shouyou’s backside and behind. He bites his lip. Free hand and easy reach aren’t enough to go on further. “We should uh, change clothes.” 

“Mhnn,” Shouyou mumbles, not inching his forehead away from Tetsurou’s chest. Every now and then they need to hide from each other. Tetsurou grins, ruffling Shouyou’s head. Reaching as low as he can, he manages to pull off Shouyou’s pants a bit, and cover him up enough to move around. Shouyou slides off him at last, trying to be invisible. Putting his own pants up too, Tetsurou turns on his side, locates his phone and a wonderful pack of tissues. He throws some into the general direction of ginger hair. Acting distracted and letting Shouyou clean and change behind him, he’s surprised when Shouyou launches into his back.

“That was very nice, Tetsurou-san,” Shouyou whispers into his neck, sending new sensations all over Tetsurou’s body. He definitely wants to be a Small Spoon now.

“Yeah, I enjoyed it too…” Tetsurou smiles, putting his phone away as Shouyou nestles against him from behind. He’s not tired in the least, and sleep is the last thing on his mind. Maybe he should just look up all the other stuff they could attempt of doing on his phone, but he doesn’t want to push Shouyou too much or make him think that’s what Tetsurou invited him here for. And there’s another matter making itself evident between them. “Hey, how about you rest a bit and I prepare dinner, mhn?”

Shouyou’s hands seem reluctant to let go, but his stomach answers nonetheless. Laughing, Tetsurou gets up, ruffles Shouyou’s head one more time, then decides to change before making the food. 

He’s hungry for more than a good dinner, but preparing it should distract him from the most delicious treat resting on his futon.

 

*

 

Evening is no less thrilling. Before dinner was served, Shouyou helps laying the futon away. Still dazed from their little hands-on adventure, his feet walk on air, his knees wobbly, his heart somewhere up his throat whenever Tetsurou smiles sweetly at him. But he was able to contain himself post that first release. He hadn’t thought that their first little adventure would happen with just hands, and Shouyou was so sure he wiggled his ass when Tetsurou was watching but… he might just be too much of a gentleman. 

They sit in silence as they eat, watching an evening program on Tetsurou’s laptop propped behind the dishes. 

Being with Tetsurou like this had been on Shouyou’s mind constantly. The less innocent things bore down on him more at night or at the early hours, and he took release in his hands the way he did in the afternoon. Shouyou hadn’t been nervous coming here by himself, and didn’t even know— he hadn’t expected this much on day one. As soon as they got cosy, Shouyou’s mind and body worked over-time, and against him. Yet Tetsurou had been the best boyfriend he could wish for, and what happened…

“You’re thinking about it, huh?” Tetsurou asks, chopsticks going to his mouth as he ate his rice. The bowl was under him, and he scoops a few more mouthfuls in before Shouyou can answer. 

“I wasn’t—! I just…” He just what? Shouyou hadn’t been prepared, even if he wanted to do all sorts of things with Tetsurou. A warm, fuzzy feeling took center-stage in his guts, a divine combination of the food he eats and the way the cook makes him feel. Thinking it through and enacting it in real life wasn’t the same as going through a volleyball training and perfecting it at matches. The analogy makes him realize that he should communicate properly with Tetsurou as well.

“Alright, I _was_ thinking about it… I thought about… that stuff a lot and uh.” Words do not come out, and Shouyou feels like an unlit lightbulb. Tetsurou stretches one leg behind him, enclosing him from behind. His bowl hovers over Shouyou’s lap. 

“I did, too. As long as we both want it and it’s enjoyable, there’s nothing wrong with it. It felt good, what we did in the afternoon… I just. I didn’t want to go all out right away, y’know!”

“I know..! it’s just. I haven’t done… anything like that before,” Shouyou’s head hangs when he confesses, and his exposed neck becomes a target of kisses. The feeling is less ecstatic as in the afternoon when Shouyou thought Tetsurou could do that for 10 minutes straight and make him come just with his mouth latched to his neck. This kiss held more emotional weight, as well as the ability to lift worry off Shouyou’s shoulders.

“That’s cool. I’m the same… I still think we work well together despite the inexperience,” Tetsurou smiles down Shouyou’s neck. “We can do as we please, right? And explore it together. Each other and—” between kisses and the sweetest voice talking low on his neck, Shouyou believes Tetsurou could push him down on the table, dinner forgotten, and do whatever...

Possibilities hang between them. Tetsurou gives him one more kiss, then they resume eating. Shouyou doesn’t feel sad that it stopped, remembering words said in the past.

“Have to restore the body with energy before doing battle,” he cites Tetsurou’s words back at him, and the air around them lifts completely. It’s like the evening breeze blowing away the afternoon heat. But Tokyo nights could be equally hot…

“That’s right. And hey, we can take it slow. We don’t have to… _do stuff_ the entire time you’re here. That’s not why I invited you. Well I mean!” Tetsurou talks himself into troubling waters, unable to get out of them and just sinking deeper. As he reddens, it eases Shouyou’s nerves a little. They were both new at this, and could explore it together. Getting to know each other on these paths unknown. 

“And anyway!” Tetsurou says at last, his flailing hands resting on his thighs. “One of the things I planned was a hike. Watcha think? We go early and then seek shelter in the woods up high. Should be a breeze.”

“Sure, sounds fun,” Shouyou laughs, turning his head. One last kiss, then finishing dinner. And he has to keep his eyes away from the thighs. The memory of what it felt like straddling one would ruin the lighter mood they just created.

 

*

 

A month prior to the train ride home, the idea of going into the mountains instead of the busy city districts had seemed like the perfect date in Tetsurou’s mind. Even though he had envisioned taking Shouyou’s hand with the alibi of ‘I don’t want you to get lost, so hold onto me’, holding hands and being cute together up in the mountains appears as the better option. Far away from prying eyes or staring looks, able to just walk and talk as free as the birds flying over their heads. Low-pressure, so to speak.

The birds sit on low branches, stationary and watchful. Black eyes calling him out on his bullshit. 

The cool night-time didn’t lend for extraneous activities. He and Shouyou had fallen asleep, waking every few hours to change who was the big and who was the little spoon. In his fantasies, Tetsurou had preferred curling all around Shouyou. Of course reality has showed him early yesterday what a fool he’s been. Having someone else warm your back, arms looping around your chest… Both mouth and fingers playing from either side; Tetsurou was convinced being the Small Spoon was far superior.

“Should we go this way, Tetsurou-san?”

Coming from his stupor of watching the birds and thinking about how he woke up this morning, Tetsurou flashes Shouyou a big smile. “Yeah, that path is fine.”

Many ways led up this mountain, not all of them on foot. There was a cable car going way faster. Tetsurou hadn’t chosen a route beforehand, thinking he’d just go with the flow or allow Shouyou to decide. As they walk up the stone path, the birds seem to follow, or multiply in the branches. Their tunes add to the atmosphere. The smallest of them chirped at Tetsurou and Shouyou, as if they were intruding.

It was still early, as they wanted to outrun the oncoming heat and climb in the shade of trees. The bus had dropped them off at the foot of the mountain, and after 15 minutes of walking, Tetsurou already feels drops of sweat run down his neck. It’s not that warm, the weather report on his phone screen says. Tetsurou knows it comes from a fire burning in his guts.

Even as the tall trees dim the morning sun, Shouyou shines all on his own. It takes Tetsurou’s breath at times. The insane luck bestowed on him during a fateful training camp, where confessions and bisexuals somehow managed to help him and Shouyou into this relationship. The urge to grab his hand battles his nervous gut.

The choice is taken from him. Having Shouyou under such close scrutiny, Tetsurou can see a change from the ease and chill. Shouyou has his very own bubbling energy turning to excitement, mixing in some dread as he looks around the branches starting to touch above their heads. Tetsurou has a way of telling, watching brows draw together, and eyes shift from the path’s side to side. 

As he watches, Shouyou’s hand shoots out to take his, fingers running over knuckles, slipping a warm palm into his. Their fingers slot together on muscle-memory. 

“T-this is fine, right!? Yeah! We’re boyfriends after all and… and there’s no one here anyway,” Shouyou stammers, drops of sweat dotting his temples. Tetsurou’s finger curl around the back of Shouyou’s hand, pretty much locked and not wishing to let go. Shouyou hadn’t been afraid of the thickening forest after all. They were on an incredible wave-length, one stepping on toes and the other taking charge. Tetsurou likes it, not feeling less good about himself when Shouyou’s the one initiating.

“And even if we see someone else… It doesn’t matter. Don’t let go of my hand if you want to keep holding it, Shrimpy,” Tetsurou says, adding some bravado to his voice he feels only in parts. Tetsurou doesn’t have to fake confidence often. Seeing Shouyou’s shoulders ease and walk next to him is worth it. 

“Oh! We should take pictures too…” 

“Got it, got it. I asked my friend for a camera. We can take a lot of pictures during your time here. And there’s of ourse our phones,” Tetsurou grins, pulling the little silver thing out of his pocket. Shouyou’s eyes shine. Tetsurou bends his knees and curves his back outward to put his face close to Shouyou’s, who takes the picture of them. Seeing it on the small screen, Tetsurou’s chest fills with a warmth that beats the surrounding heat.

Incredibly worth it.

 

*

 

Shouyou does’t know if the shots he makes are any good. He takes ‘wide’ pictures (Tetsurou called them that), zooms in on interesting faces he thinks the trees have, or cute stones at the path’s sides. When they reach the first resting place further up the mountain after half an hour of walking, Shouyou is so stunned by the view that he needs a moment.

And then he tries his best at taking panorama shot. Tetsurou sits on the bench, drinking a carton of milk tea. They brought half the store up here in their backpacks, including leftover items from home and water bottles. Shouyou is thirsty too, but he kinds of waits until Tetsurou doesn’t observe him. He doesn’t want another accident like yesterday—

finger tips leaving fiery trails, searching the unknown territory, the sensation that there’s two of them who are afraid, but wanting so much more and

—and so he focuses back on making this panorama pictures less wobbly, following the red line.

“Any luck?” Tetsurou says, no mockery or mirth in his voice as he asks. Shouyou bows over the screen, inspecting the image. Zooming in and squinting his eyes, he doesn’t see anything out of line with the reality in front of him. Throwing his empty carton away and walking over, Tetsurou comes to stand behind Shouyou. His nose sniffs into Shouyou’s hair as lips trail the neck. Shivers run up and down Shouyou’s spine in uncontrollable shifts, and he smiles widely at the sweet sensations and the attention.

“What about that undercut consideration you had?”

“Oh, I was thinking of asking Saeko-nee-san! Once I am back,” Shouyou turns to look at Tetsurou. Last year already, Tetsurou’s manner (of what Shouyou had seen most of the time) and his built have been a lot more mature. Shouyou knows he may not grow as tall in height or become as wide in his shoulders… The idea of changing a small aspect about his appearance had settled when Karasuno had played a team before exams. Some of the players had hairstyles that made them look cooler, and Shouyou has seen a lot of players in high school having an undercut. 

“You know, Yamamoto could do it, too. He shaves his own sides after all. I can ask him when we’re back later tonight.” 

“Uuuh, sure,” Shouyou says, not minding the mohawk senpai of Tetsurou’s old team, and Tanaka-san’s long-time friend. His mind jumps on the words ‘later tonight’. How long does Tetsurou plan to stay up the mountain!? After you walked up, there’s only down again. Even with various breaks, it shouldn’t take most of the day…

“Come on, I am sure there’s more beautiful views the further we go,” Tetsurou says, as they put up their backpacks again. Shouyou lets the camera go to stand-by, dangling from one hand, as the other has been seized by Tetsurou’s.

What was Tetsurou planning!?

 

*

 

They drift apart here and there, coming together at the other’s call or just at random. At each of such little back together’s up in the mountains, their hands link, and the smallest kisses (to the mouth, to the nose, to the chin, to the forehead) exchange at intervals of who does the doing and who does the receiving. Shouyou has to press Tetsurou’s hand to make him come down sometimes, but Tetsurou gladly does so. The woods swallow them up, blocking out sunrays. Pocketing the sounds of birds and their feet traveling up, Tetsurou cannot remember a time he’s been at peace like this. 

Any other hike or travel had been with louder friends. Shouyou would be right up there with Bokuto’s energy, but with just the two of them, he becomes inward. Or well… still here, still with Tetsurou. Always gazing to him or pointing fingers to make him look to a certain spot.

More often than not, Tetsurou observes what his boyfriends wants to show him, noticing his arm and profile as a side effect. Once the peculiar thing was thoroughly seen, pictured, or talked about, Tetsurou’s eyes wander to Shouyou’s neck. Since the sleepover weekend in Miyagi, Tetsurou had developed a healthy hyper fixation on it. Whenever he could (and he could often when they were together), he’s kiss or bite the neck, murmur sweet nothings down the beginning of the vertebrae. Shouyou had a sweet smell, always a hint of alluring male musk attached to him when they were outside. 

At a forking path, Shouyou comes to a halt, his hand tightening around Tetsurou’s. They look at the sign parting the ways, giving them different elevations and kilometres to consider. Being in love, having all the time in the world, they go left, up the mountain, the longer way to go down from later.

It’s when path becomes a little rougher and less cemented that Shouyou starts to become nervous.

 

*

 

He’s not sure they should continue.

Yet wanting to continue forward takes over his brain, filling with imagery mostly acquired from imagination. Becoming more flustered by the second, Shouyou’s final decider comes when Tetsurou bends forward into his space, one eyebrow quirking upwards, asking what’s wrong.

“Nothing!” Shouyou blurts. Not wanting to be a chicken and definitely not wanting to give Tetsurou the idea Shouyou doesn’t like him _that_ much, Shouyou steps forward, one foot after the other without tripping (a feat), pulling a stumbling and surprised Tetsurou along. They cannot walk fast, given the uneven ground breaking apart to looser stones. Whenever the hills dips too hard, Tetsurou’s arm slings around Shouyou’s shoulders. They make their way back to chest in such a manner, going down some time before the path leads upwards once more. 

Shouyou’s back is slick with sweat, and his backpack seems heavier than befoe. It’s not exactly the warmth getting to him or Tetsurou’s close contact. The latter just has Shouyou’s heart beat that little faster. Most of the gentle touches bring a certain cosiness along. The exact same kind he has felt yesterday in Tetsurou’s arm. So protected and warm, with a spice added to the mix to which Shouyou could form an addiction for. 

And all the while, Tetsurou is being tooth-rotting nice. None of his hands go to low. His kisses are always near Shouyou’s face. And when he makes a joke, they’re not too lewd. A hint comes through, but those hints could be for the future, one that doesn’t have to happen right now. It makes Even if he thinks he wants to, or thinks he could try something, the knowledge that nothing is required or expected has Shouyou at ease.

That’s right. Nothing has to happen.

And everything could. It makes Shouyou drop his backpack, putting the camera safely on top. Tetsurou has just enough time asking what Shouyou’s doing, when Shouyou turn makes a rapid turn to jump. In a mad panic to what he’s doing, Shouyou closes his eyes. His stomach lurches as they fall, given the impact, he destabilized Tetsurou’s legs. They fall on Tetsurou’s back, cushioned by the bag, who groans.

And laughs at the same time. 

“Shouyou-kun, there was absolutely no reason to wait and jump me for so long. If you’re that eager,” Tetsurou snorts, a painful yelp coming from his lips when Shouyou attempts to scramble off him—he kneed his boyfriend in the ribs. Shouyou’s mouth cannot keep up with onslaught of apologies falling from his mouth, and he stumbles over words, stuttering around the syllables. 

Tetsurou’s hand runs through the back of Shouyou’s hair, pulling that stutter down and silencing it with a kiss. Shouyou can’t do much else but keep his hands on Tetsurou’s chest, as the kiss deepens. His elbows cannot defy the gravitational pull down, and soon Shouyou’s own chest falls as well. This cannot be comfortable for Tetsurou, who could lie on god knows what. There must be bruising and other things to consider. All that flies from Shouyou’s mind as Tetsurou’s lips brush his their tongues meeting in an half-open mouthed kiss. Shouyou can only vow to kiss the bruises later on, kiss them better and hope for forgiveness. 

When Tetsurou sits up, Shouyou obeys gravity once more, his ass falling plump into Tetsurou’s lap. 

Embracing, Shouyou opens his eyes for a bit. Their surroundings are not as scary as he thought before. They’re still close to the path, Shouyou’s bag visible beside the tree. Bringing his hands down to Tetsurou’s neck, Shouyou signals for a break. Finishing a nibble at Shouyou’s bottom lip, Tetsurou’s eyes open bit by bit. Too erotic way that has Shouyou press down and grind without thinking about it. Below him, the reaction seems as eager and as equal. It makes Shouyou pause.

“Hey, I liked that,” Tetsurou says, a slow grin, his hand rubbing a gentle circles. There’s nowhere to hide, and Shouyou comes to understand there’s no reason too, either. He could get up, move on, and Tetsurou wouldn’t like him any less for it. 

Shouyou’s body is set that moving is only possible if he goes forward. Lowering his eyelids, Shouyou starts to mimic Tetsurou, circling his hips. It’s a slow practice, but Tetsurou becomes worked up by it all the same. Without lips touching, their open mouths exchange a breath for a breath, Shouyou’s slightly more frequent, while Tetsurou’s deepen in want. Feeling him harden below gives Shouyou an ego boost. It’s so easy, to make each other horny. 

“Let’s move over to that tree, mhnn? I think there’s some soft grass…” Tetsurou says, and they manage to stand up and move there without too much awkward behaviour, setting their backpacks together side by side. Still standing, Tetsurou takes a moment to undress Shouyou. His fingers hook under the shirt, and he lifts it with ease. Shouyou doesn’t dare copy, knowing he wouldn’t be able to lift it up and over. Tetsurou, either knowing this and deciding not to tease or sensing Shouyou’s hesitation, he pulls his own shirt off and lets it drop next to the Shouyou’s. Then he dips down, kissing Shouyou and pushing him backwards against the chosen tree. 

“You do the pants…” Tetsurou whispers in between kisses. It must be hard for him to bend forwards like this and still bring his lower body forward too. Shouyou’s fingers hover over Tetsurou’s zipper. Feeling sweat run down his neck, Shouyou makes quick work from it, fumbling most of the way when he has to deal with two buttons on these trendy black jeans. Hooking his fingers over the top, about to pull down, Shouyou notices Tetsurou doesn’t tease him. A glance shows he’s blushing. 

“Sorry, I’m a little nervous,” Tetsurou says, surprising Shouyou. Being reminded he’s not alone in this, that Tetsurou has as much experience as Shouyou, and that they love each other, Shouyou grins wide.

“Me too,” he says, then leans forward kiss it away. When he pulls at Tetsurou’s jeans, trembling fingers go into Shouyou’s hair, steadying there. Tetsurou slips out of his shoes, then gets rid of his jeans and kicks it all aside. Shouyou pulls his own pants down too, making sure he doesn’t trip getting his feet out. His sandals come off all together, and he steps forward into Tetsurou’s arms when he trips nonetheless. 

“We’re going down anyway,” Tetsurou laughs sheepish, holding Shouyou’s elbows as they sink towards the grassy patch. Tetsurou’s back is towards the tree, and he stretches out to his pack, pulling it closer to them. 

“I uh, decided to take mhnn… this stuff everywhere,” he says between kisses, pouring from his hands a pack of condoms and lubrication. Shouyou knows his ears burn red, but he doesn’t care. The precautions are well received by his underbelly, which turns and turns with excitement. He frees Tetsurou’s manhood from all constraints, dazed by watching it go parallel with Tetsurou’s hard stomach. His glans points to the belly-button, and Shouyou is overcome with the want to kiss either. Both. 

And the fear that he doesn’t know how to properly do anything.

When Tetsurou pours the see-through gel over his fingers, Shouyou’s fight or flight instincts become overwhelmingly stupid. Breathing hard, sucking in his own stomach, Shouyou closes his eyes and dips his head low. Knowing nothing of technique or what could possibly feel good, his tongue licks over the entirety of Tetsurou’s cock. Just to get a first taste, or maybe some pointers. Why hadn’t they thought of watching pornography together!? Or talk about it more before… before—

Shouyou stops to think, as the tip of Tetsurou’s penis slides to the side of his cheek. Slipped away. Breathing through nose and open mouth, Shouyou feels embarrassed. 

“Oh please, don’t stop now. That felt… that felt nice. Y-your tongue,” Tetsurou fumbles, and Shouyou decides not to look up; to focus on what’s right in front of him. Putting his hands on Tetsurou’s thighs, Shouyou keeps his eyes open this time. His lips close around the top, or well, the top of the glans. He tries to act like he’s kissing, swirling his tongue over it. With Tetsurou’s surprising moan, Shouyou dares to keep his tongue back, and lowering his mouth over the shaft a little more. He just busies himself with the glans for now, overwhelmed already by the taste and feel. Encouraged by the noises Tetsurou makes, how his hands close over Shouyou’s. When Shouyou’s mouth moves, the loud sucking he accidentally creates nearly has him backing away all together. He didn’t know if that was good, or sexy, or just plain wrong. 

If it weren’t for Tetsurou’s hand settling on his neck, he might have stopped. But the ongoing need pulsating from Tetsurou’s lap is all Shouyou needs to gather courage and continue. Lying down on his stomach on the even grass, Shouyou’s arms go besides Tetsurou’s thighs, fingers running up to the hips. He impairs his movement a little, but it feels better for his back. Shouyou doesn’t know what else to do then lick Tetsurou’s member and occasionally suck the glans, making it wet. Saliva and precum mix in such a way that the noises become lewd.

“Oh god yes, that’s just right.” Not as if the sounds Tetsurou makes are anything but. Sitting back against the tree, one hand on Shouyou, the other slicked with lube he doesn’t use for now. _But I want him to…_ Tetsurou’s moans soon fill the air. The heat of it becomes more and more that of their own making than the weather’s. Here in the semi-dark, protected by trees, the rare breeze does nothing to take the edge off. 

Tetsurou reaches over him. The hand that caresses Shouyou’s neck runs lower over his spine, lower still until the palm curves with Shouyou’s ass. There’s a squeeze that has Shouyou’s head lie sideways on Tetsurou’s body, kissing the cock from there with butterfly-soft touches. Noticing what Tetsurou wants to do, Shouyou puts his weigh on his knees, allowing Tetsurou to lay him bare, too. Both their undergarments find their way in a thrown arc to the rest of their crumpled, forgotten clothes. 

Naked under the branches, Shouyou moves on hands and knees. It allows Tetsurou’s cock to stand a little straighter. Not watching it too closely for fear he’ll back down from it, Shouyou closes his eyes and brings his lips to the glans once more. He covers it up completely right away, letting his tongue run wilder than before. The sharp intakes and groaning releases of Tetsurou’s mouth urge him to go further, to suck it in inch by inch. He cannot cover everything. Shouyou tries to pleasure Tetsurou as much as possible, using his hand on whatever his mouth and throat cannot accommodate.

“Fuck, that’s amazing Shouyou…” Tetsurou moans, his lube’d fingers sliding between Shouyou’s ass cheeks. Two fingers alternate rubbing over it, making Shouyou’s skin become alight with heat. Using his hand, he strokes Tetsurou a little faster. His mouth comes forward to kiss the stomach, his tongue dipping into the belly-button. Tetsurou’s light laughs fill the air with an innocence that isn’t all too displaced. It lifts Shouyou too, even as Tetsurou slips one of his fingers inside and everything becomes too hot at once, too much, too good. 

The sensation is new, and Shouyou’s eyes squint shut as he keeps on pleasuring his boyfriend. It’s easy for them to pleasure each other in such a way; and the fingers do bring a good sensation once Shouyou gets used to them.

It’s not as if he hadn’t tried it himself. Thinking of Tetsurou had Shouyou’s hands wander when he was by himself, trying once or twice to put his fingers where he wanted Tetsurou’s everything to be. It had felt too odd, by himself. But Tetsurou’s movements are completely different. He alternates between his middle and index finger. He slips in knuckle after knuckle, finger turning inside. His free hand runs through Shouyou’s hair without adding pressure or pulling too hard at the strands. It allows them to find a rhythm with each other, and Shouyou soon finds his hips moving to meet the fingers, pushing them deeper inside of himself. Once Tetsurou gets that he’s ready, the two fingers go inside at once. The v-shape adds yet another dimension of unknown and weird, but Shouyou is drawn to it.

Coordinating their movements and listening to Tetsurou’s faster breathing has Shouyou feeling wanting more out of this. Not one to let an opportunity fly by and chasing his needs, he gives Tetsurou’s cock one final suck before licking the glans clean with one swipe. He looks up, half hoping he can communicate that he wants to go further still through the eye contact.

A grin as wide as the sun reflects back to him, and Tetsurou removes his hands from where they were before to pull Shouyou higher from under his armpits. It’s an awkward fumble of limbs, and Shouyou’s cheeks won’t be able to calm down until tomorrow when he finds himself once more in Tetsurou’s lap, this time bare. His neck under attack, Shouyou slides his ass over Tetsurou’s hardness, making sure they keep gaining momentum for what’s next. It’s just the same as when Tetsurou’s fingers slid over his asshole without entering.

“Any positions in mind?” Tetsurou asks, and for a second Shouyou has a flash of volleyball in his mind. He shakes it off, shakes his no, too. Tetsurou hums, his hands running over Shouyou’s hips. “Alright, I’ll figure it out for us.”

The figuring comes with a lot of manhandling. Shouyou believes he wouldn’t have survived his first time sitting on top. He’s all the more grateful when he’s put on hands and knees, facing the tree. Holding onto it for stability, he gives a furtive glance over his shoulders. Just in time to watch Tetsurou’s head dip low, kissing either side of his behind, mouth and lips and breath intakes that make Shouyou’s spine shudder. He closes his eyes, leaning his head against the tree. Waiting ing for the inevitable new sensations, Shouyou breathes easy as Tetsurou’s fingers spread him a little further. The tongue besides the entrance has Shouyou sustain a low groan in his throat. But when the tip of Tetsurou’s tongue slides over it, Shouyou’s jaw slacks at once. A mewling moan spills without stopping, and Shouyou’s brows furrow when Tetsurou’s flat tongue does the most incredible things.

“Oh… Oooh!” One hand falls back to earth, and fingers bunch up grass when Tetsurou goes in deep. Soon fingers join the fray, spreading lubrication inside of Shouyou. “Ohhh, my… Ah, Tetsurou-san…”

“Damn, you’re so loud,” Tetsurou laughs, kissing one of the ass cheeks before sitting up. Shouyou’s red head turns to deliver a deadly glance, but it all dies. Watching Tetsurou hold himself and line his cock up, hooded eyes trained on the soon-to-be connection between them both. 

Tetsurou has put on a condom, and Shouyou feels the tip of it rub against his ass. He doesn’t notice much else but Tetsurou inching inside. 

Tetsurou rubs Shouyou’s lower back the entire time, even has one hand between Shouyou’s legs from the front to stroke him back to hardness again. Biting his lower lip, Shouyou cries out when Tetsurou goes back and further in, slowly working a rhythm without ever being fully inside. It’s to make it easier for Shouyou, to get used to the new feeling.

It’s nothing like the fingers. It’s nothing describable that his body has gone through before, ever. To soar high, fall low, feeling like he’s driven hard while being handled with every utmost care. His entire body focuses on that point of connection, of a burn that slickens with more added lubrication. That deepens after. As before, Shouyou’s hips show impatience. He strengthens his glutes and meets Tetsurou a couple of times.

Shouyou attempts another glance over his shoulder, being punished and awarded.

“Fuck, that feels so good,” Tetsurou smiles, a mix between strained arousal and innocent love. Shouyou wishes he won’t come down to kiss shoulders or his neck; Shouyou might not survive it.

That’s of course when Tetsurou’s hands land on either side of his hips, and pull him backwards. He seats himself inside completely, groaning. When he goes backwards, he slams in a little harder, a little faster each time. Waiting evidently for Shouyou’s reaction, whose lustful moans surge. The encouragement is all Tetsurou needs, and Shouyou’s glad for it; this is too much of not having enough, of needing it so much more. The intensity is incredible; Shouyou cannot liken it to any other experience. 

“Come here…come up here, Shouyou-kun,” One of those hands rubs over Shouyou’s stomach, fingers spreading to his chest and lifting him. Brain in a daze of passion, Shouyou follows along slow, feeling Tetsurou’s chest connect to the back of his head, his torso to Shouyou’s back. Tetsurou lifts one of his thighs, too, making Shouyou loose balance. It’s not as if he needs it, anyway; not with how Tetsurou takes a hold of him. One arm over Shouyou’s chest, the other hand gripping beneath Shouyou’s thigh, Tetsurou fucks him with an even rhythm, alternating deep thrusts here and there with staying still completely inside. The sounds of their skins slapping together has Shouyou’s head tilting up, eyes searching for that thick mop of unruly hair, the playful eyes, the easy smile.

What he finds is so much more than he anticipated; black hair plastered to Tetsurou’s forehead. His eyes are open, watchful, and full of lust. His lips half-opened, nothing but air passing through in sharp outbreaks and hissing intakes. Shouyou’s hand moves to the tree, the need to hold on to something stable. Tetsurou’s hand follows from the chest, caressing the entire inside of Shouyou’s arm before interlinking fingers on top of the tree. Tetsurou’s knees move closer to the tree, until part of Shouyou’s chest and shoulder connect to it. As soon as he does, Tetsurou lifts him up higher.

“You look so incredibly sexy like this… and you’re all mine to have,” Tetsurou whispers into Shouyou’s ear, kissing it after. 

There’s and unpleasant burn on his skin, but Shouyou doesn’t care. Cannot care as Tetsurou’s teeth sink into his flesh on the other side. Shouyou arches his back, mouth wide open when curses and Tetsurou’s name fall of in an erotic mantra, a string punctuated when Tetsurou rams deep inside of him. His hands move from place to place; from losing the connection of hands to Shouyou’s chest, down Shouyou’s thigh (one hand on each, spreading him wider). One hand rises once more, and Tetsurou’s moves it over Shouyou’s chin, to make him turn. Then their hands pull at each other’s mops of hair, as they start making out without any technique thinkable. It’s just tongues swirling up and over, the hum of moans slickened by the wet sounds coming from two places.

“I’m gonna come…” Tetsurou says, his face warm against Shouyou’s when he connects their foreheads at the temples. Shouyou nods, thinks he says he’s close too. He cannot be sure. Not when Tetsurou’s hand rubs the inside of his thigh again, knuckles brushing gently past his moving testicles. The small touch is enough for Shouyou; having no control of his hands, his fingers curl over Tetsurou’s lower arm and inside his hair, grip it as hard as he can as he cries out his orgasm. It comes in violent waves, shuddering his body to nothing. Tetsurou sinks in and out, until he groans Shouyou’s name against sweat-sheened skin.

He feels so high up somewhere else, that Shouyou doesn’t feel his body slipping away. He crashes to the ground, on his side. His half-lidded eyes look over to Tetsurou. He watches a wreck, still buried inside of him. On his side, Shouyou reaches between them. Bending his thankfully flexible body, he manages to guide Tetsurou out slowly, to rid him off the condom. Careful with the sensitive shaft, enjoying the hissing his touch arouses, Shouyou milks Tetsurou’s sperm over his the thigh that lies flat to the earth. Tetsurou’s hand joins in after a moment, their fingers both milky white from it. He returns the favour, too. But Shouyou’s come doesn’t make it to the skin, as it also doesn’t drop to the ground. Tetsurou licks it all up with a clean hand, his grin wide, if a bit shy.

“Wow that was… insane,” he says, pushing Shouyou’s knee aside. He flops down on him, careful with the body weight. Elbows on either side of Shouyou, Tetsurou kisses him, a brush of lips that create the most delirious sounds in the aftermath. Shouyou feels Tetsurou;s half-hard member slide down the back of his ruined thigh. 

Arms looping around his lover, Shouyou kisses Tetsurou’s nose and forehead. “I… I didn’t think it’d feel so good the first time…”

“Heh, I made sure to prep you long enough. At least I hoped so… but your movements against me… I seriously thought I’d lose control,” Tetsurou kisses Shouyou’s ear, the tip of his tongue teasing the shell before going a little in, hungry for more. Shouyou’s body feels the same.

“Tetsurou-kun, you brought an entire pack of condoms… right?”

Tetsurou laughs. “Yeah… ready for more? I like this position we’re in, too.”

Shouyou nods, lying half on his side with Tetsurou’s thighs straddling the come-stained one, his other knee in the air. “We could… try and be a little slower this time?”

“Mhnn, yeah. Good idea… I want to enjoy you as much as I can, as long as we can do this…” Tetsurou kisses a path from Shouyou’s burning ear to his neck. Shouyou checks his asshole, finding it still too sensitive for anything yet. Carding through Tetsurou’s hair and not doing much else, he hopes to induce a little nap break. Tetsurou catches his drift, eases up with his tongue and leaves light kisses over spots that might turn to hickies. Shouyou doesn’t mind. He likes the feeling of knowing where Tetsurou’s teeth and mouth have been.

He falls asleep to Tetsurou’s soft murmurs of love and other things inside his ear.

 

They leave much later. Dressed, backpacks slung over their shoulders. Tetsurou puts a plastic bag from the convenience store in Shouyou’s bag, who has an extra inner pocket. Nothing of them will be left behind, as they walk back to the path. Shouyou’s knees are wobbly, Tetsurou’s palm warm when they hold hands. Supporting each other in small ways, they walk towards a path lit by sunrays.

Looking at each other, a fit of giggles propels them forward, as they blush without shame. Tetsurou holds the camera, taking another picture. 

“Do you think people will be able to tell that we’ve lost our virginities here?” Tetsurou laughs, looking at the two images of them two, before and after. Shouyou doesn’t know, and much rather kisses Tetsurou collarbone, standing on his toes. It doesn’t matter, what other people might think or hint or come to know. They kiss one last time, before following the path that would lead down the mountain.

 

*

 

Shouyou stares down his mirror reflection as if he wants to go to war with it. Keeping his mirth to himself, Tetsurou’s eyes glance downwards. His face hides behind a magazine, and he’s able to observe without being seen through the black hair going over one side of his face. Fingers knitting through the magazine’s sides. He skips pages without reading even a single headline.

Diagonal to his right, Yamamoto is completely silent as the trimmer buzzes on and on. He carefully holds Shouyou’s neck with a thumb, gives non-verbal commands if Shouyou has to look this way or that way or down. The undercut shave should take just 10 to 15 minutes, Yamamoto has promised.

That was before he started talking about designs. Shouyou, all in to look as flashy as possible here in Tokyo, got himself persuaded to try out something crazy when he was here anyway. Having played volleyball in high school and giving good rates to any player in his salon, Yamamoto said it’s super easy to have a design carved in aligning to Shouyou’s interest. Tetsurou hadn’t cared much for it, as long there would be a discernible undercut. Of course, Shouyou must like it too. 

Lounging in the back watching the ongoing process, Tetsurou knows fully well he’s developing a hyper fixation on Shouyou’s neck. Being a bisexual disaster, Yamamoto hadn’t blinked an eyelash at the numerous hickeys and bitemarks Tetsurou has left in the past 24 hours. There’d been a time he may have blushed or stammered. But Yamamoto has come into his own after high school, dating and learning new things. Tetsurou might have had a hand here and there; introductions and the like seemed fair and well, given Yamamoto’s help from the past.

The love marks on Tetsurou’s skin were hidden under his clothes. There was one large, purplish bruise Shouyou left in the middle of the night. They had been necking each other and just having fun, without getting too exhausted. Then Shouyou had gone down between Tetsurou’s legs, to worship his thighs. Tetsurou had no other word for it; Shouyou had been kissing, caressing, licking and biting them from the inside to the soft side of the knee. Like a leech he found a particular good spot to suck on, while giving Tetsurou a hand job. The bruise was massive this morning, and Tetsurou had enjoyed the process of horror and redness spreading over Shouyou’s face from seeing it.

He must make sure to leave more on Shouyou’s body too, to remember him by. Both of them were just a tiny bit embarrassed from the looks Shouyou’s neck was getting, and a couple of passer-by’s noticed the few scratch-marks on Tetsurou’s shoulder, connecting the dots. Both of them wore loose-fitting t-shirts today. Tetsurou nearly died when he found Shouyou in one of his shirts this morning. He hadn’t seen much after the lights went out, and hadn’t noticed Shouyou was dressed in a simple, but overly large t-shirt. A nice surprise for his lower region, but he hadn’t done much about it given their hair appointment with Yamamoto.

The latter now bends his knees, angling the trimmer in a way Tetsurou cannot follow. But standing to the side like this, Yamamoto allows Tetsurou a good look at the new trim. Waiting so long to see Shouyou have one was definitely worth it. Tetsurou’s heart beats with rekindled lust, and he cannot wait to bury his nose in the hair, to kiss the freer neck-area. 

Apart from that, Shouyou looks so cool and a lot more mature now. 

“Alright, that’s done! Stay seated, I’ll get the mirror,” Yamamoto says, replacing the trimmer with a hand held mirror big enough for Shouyou to see the result. 

Sparkly eyes and a loud ‘Uuuoooh!’ fill the room. Laughing, Yamamoto takes Shouyou’s phone. 

Again, Tetsurou can see him being unperturbed at seeing the background; Shouyou’s newer smartphone displays them both with eyes closed an in a deep kiss. Tetsurou took it for them after they had come down the mountain. Not drifting to that lovely interlude, and the start of something wonderful and new between them, Tetsurou watches on as Yamamoto takes pictures of all angles.

“Make sure to send them to Ryuu, okay?” Yamamoto says, patting off stray orange hairs from his apron. 

“Will do! Thank you so much, Yamamoto-san,” Shouyou grins wide, patting his back pockets for his purse. Tetsurou flings the unread magazine away, stopping him from paying. 

“I got it,” Tetsurou says, distracting himself and Shouyou by touching the latter’s freshly trimmed undercut. It feels amazing already, and he needs to stop brushing over it right away. After paying Yamamoto (he gives the full price with a wink, knowing Yamamoto is saving up for a tattoo), Tetsurou inspects the carvings. It’s the number 10 surrounded by stars, and of course volleyballs going all around.

“Cute. Very cute,” Tetsurou smiles, allowing Shouyou to stand on his toes to give him a kiss on the chin. Before they leave, Yamamoto tries again to get Tetsurou to sit down, too.

“No, thanks. I’m good,” Tetsurou starts, noticing Shouyou’s pout. When he looks down, Shouyou turns his head away. The odd behaviour has Tetsurou walk a circle around him. Grabbing Shouyou’s face, he doesn’t have to squeeze much to watch the pout blow up. 

“You’d look good with one too, Tetsurou-san…” 

The words coming out all distorted melt away Tetsurou’s heart. He’s too weak on this day. Too softened up by being in Shouyou’s constant presence. To finally have his wish full-filled; the trimmed hairs of the undercut have taken center-stage sensation on Tetsurou’s fingertips. He’s do anything for him.

“Alright fiiine, I submit,” Tetsurou gives up way too easily, but it’s worth it when Shouyou’s smile meets him in a kiss. When he turns to Yamamoto, his own happy face turns to one of annoyance. “Not a word, Yamamoto. And no fanciness either. Just… do whatever without trimming the upper part too short, understood!”

Tetsurou hears his captain voice, as Kai once dubbed it, resurge. Yamamoto doesn’t mind, too happy to cross Tetsurou off his list of ex-team members he had in his hair salon. He’s been doing everyone’s hair from the Nekoma team, when Tetsurou had been captain. Sitting down, he sighs as Yamamoto’s eagerness catches on, and Shouyou sits promptly next to him. 

 

The breeze later is not unwelcome to his neck. Taking Shouyou’s hand (as their boyfriend/lover status is easily recognizable anyway), Tetsurou waves off Yamamoto, who didn’t take another fee from his former captain. 

“Okay, I’m hungry!” Shouyou says, bouncing around craning his neck for a nearby joint. Tetsurou stops himself from saying the same thing, as he watches Shouyou’s neck. 

“Sure, I know a place,” Tetsurou mumbles, drifting them towards the underground. It’s not close by, but he found this just the other month. Kenma did, in fact. One evening that he visited his childhood friend, Kenma was leafing through tourists guides. They didn’t go to the same university, nor shared an apartment. Being able to live alone all by himself, Kenma has gone to a small university further away. 

_“There is this super secretive restaurant… it’s not exactly 5 stars, and very affordable… But it seems it’s a dim place with little clientele and uh. Well it’s made for people like you and Tora,”_ Kenma had said, staring out of the window. Kenma knew Tetsurou’s sexuality since middle school, and never made a big deal out of it. When he referenced to Tetsurou’s and Yamamoto’s sexualities, he always beat around the bush, not wanting to offend by saying anything wrong.

Having gone there once on his own to take a peak and try out the food, Tetsurou’s heart has been set on bringing Shouyou there. The place was secluded away from the busier streets of Tokyo. Entrance permit only happened if you could prove you were pro-LBGTA+ which had been easy for Tetsurou; he showed a picture of Shouyou and told the owner all about his boyfriend and how much he liked him.

Bringing Shouyou inside this time, the owner recognized Tetsurou, and let them in without a fuss. Shouyou looks around himself, noticing the dim lights. 

And the couples kissing in corners and on tables.

“Oh,” he whispers, hand tightening around Tetsurou’s fingers. The owner leads them to a booth. As the restaurant also kept a high seclusion inside, you could hide behind dark curtains. Or as the few couples who were eating here decided, not hide at all. 

As they sit down, the view of what they saw before limits itself. The music caries a deep bass, easily covering the noises from nearby. Shouyou’s eyes are still wide, his head tilting to the curve of the booth, as if he’s eager to sneak a peek. Tetsurou doesn’t mind, knowing how curious he had felt the first time he visited here for a meal. 

The place Kenma had recommended doubled as a nightclub at a later time. People could come here with their loves, or meet new people. Some came during the day already, either with their significant other, alone, or to find someone either way.

Tetsurou points to the curtains. “If you want we can close them. They also deafen noise.”

“Uhm, I think that’s good, yeah,” Shouyou says, still a little dazed. When they close the curtains in the middle (after receiving the menu in tablet form), the music in the booth goes higher a little. Tetsurou cannot help laughing; it’s to ensure that whatever human sounds would occur wouldn’t make it out, if it’s not wished for.

Shouyou doesn’t catch on, it seems, busy looking at the food options. Tetsurou sits next to him, putting an arm around him. It’s so easy to dip down for a kiss. He starts off kissing the top of Shouyou’s ear.

“Ah~” Shouyou giggles at the attention, not wriggling away. He holds the tablet to his chest, unable to choose anything. 

“Starter course,” Tetsurou smiles, his hand sliding down to Shouyou’s side. “A side of ginger.”

Shouyou puts the tablet down when he knows he won’t be ordering anything soon. His free hands reach for Tetsurou’s face, to pull him in for a proper kiss. They make out for a while, Tetsurou spreading his legs to accommodate his growing bulge, as Shouyou’s hands rub over it carefully. Ever since that their first time in the mountain, the want for sex had tripled. They’d done it four times afterwards; one more round in the woods, once when they came home to shower, and in the shower. Then there was this very long, sensual session, where they switched positions and ended up tickling each other. All other intimate times, even if they had ended in orgasms, were mostly fooling around.

They’ve lost most of their previous shyness, though. It figures, loving each other so much that fumbling about was seen as a waste of time. As such, Shouyou has no qualms to slide himself over Tetsurou’s thighs to sit on his lap. Tetsurou shoves the booth table forward. He noticed on his last visit that you could pull and push the table to all sides; the rectangular middle leg would stay stable, while the table top was mobile into different directions.

Hands curve over Shouyou’s perfect ass, still in his jeans. Tetsurou makes himself suffer; he stops himself from letting his hands go to Shouyou’s hair. His lover is less hesitant in running his hands up and down the shaved and trimmed sides, to the back of the neck, and up in the thicker hair. 

Licking his tongue flat over Shouyou’s bottom lip before biting it, Tetsurou undoes their buttons and zippers. It wasn’t exactly his plan to have sex here… just a little privacy and lovely intermezzos during their meal. But Shouyou’s new look makes him all the more kissable, and Tetsurou doesn’t mind starting out like this, knowing they can order food and eat after devouring each other. 

“Tetsurou-san,” Shouyou whispers, one hand on his shoulder. Slowing down both his kiss and the intensity of it, Tetsurou nods. Leaving the opened pants for what they were, he grabs the tablet off the table.

“Yeah, you were hungrier than I was… order something small, and something to drink for me, please,” Tetsurou says, pressing the tablet into Shouyou’s hands. He cannot withhold himself any longer, and would forgo sustenance in order to attack Shouyou’s neck. He cranes his own around, having easy access due their height difference. Shouyou’s sounds are so lovely when Tetsurou revisits an older love mark, giving it tender kisses. Shouyou holds the tablet behind him, and he eases up on the neck when Shouyou wonders out loud what he should order.

Tetsurou laughs. “Order shrimp… with a side of ginger.” The slap on the back of his head is well-earned, and Tetsurou laughs down Shouyou’s collarbone. An automatic voice chirps that Shouyou’s order was a success, and he places it behind himself. 

Shouyou’s hands are once again on Tetsurou’s shoulders, marking the pause. Tetsurou doesn’t know when it became a sign between them. It wasn’t as if everytime Shouyou’s hands were on his shoulders it meant for him to take it slower or to stop all together. There was a certain way Shouyou did it, a singular softcore pressure, the way he’d lean back and become all silent, body and soul. Power that coursed through Shouyou and towards Tetsurou like a blacl. And Tetsurou would follow that silent request, without too much delay.

“I don’t want you to be too rough…” Shouyou asks, unblinking. Tetsurou nods. 

“Obviously I wouldn’t be… it’s still early in the day and there’s of sightseeing to do,” Tetsurou says, wondering if it was a mistake to come here for an early lunch. But he didn’t want to visit in the evening times either, when it’s fuller and more crowded. When Shouyou might have not liked to come here. “If you don’t want to do anything—”

The sentence dies on his lips as Shouyou circles his hips in a specific way that sets all of Tetsurou’s previous thoughts on fire, turn them to ashes as if they never existed. It tells him to shut up as much as ‘use your mouth for better purposes’. So Tetsurou follows instinct and his instant gratification. He lifts Shouyou’s shirt up, not caring to pull it over the arms; his mouth already closes over one of the dusted rose-coloured nipples, eliciting the sweetest and highest of sounds Shouyou during foreplay. 

Tetsurou remembers in time to reach for the tablet, and switch on the ‘don’t disturb’ sign. It would be a given with the closed curtains. Now the staff would give an electronic message, leave the food on either a cooling or a heating system outside the booth. 

Shouyou pulls at Tetsurou’s hair, his hips grinding forward. He holds on, especially when one hand of Tetsurou’s goes up to scratch the neck. Meanwhile, the other goes down Shouyou’s lower back. They’re somewhat able to take off each other’s clothes, as much as they need to move around freely. Tetsurou’s pants slide over his knees without dropping. Shouyou’s hang at a weird angle, but it’s enough to touch his ass.

“Aah, Tetsurou-san… please…”

Pausing at the nipples, Tetsurou mouths over Shouyou’s throat. “On the table, face to face?”

“ _Yes please_ ,” Shouyou answers, a moan following. Tetsurou blindly ups the volume of the music, before lifting his boyfriend on top of the table using just one arm. He slides the top towards him with the other, as Shouyou lies on his back. Reaching for the ankles, Tetsurou lifts them, taking of Shouyou’s pants at last. He then puts the balls of the feet on the edge of the table. Hovering over Shouyou, he continues giving sweet kisses to the perky nipples, kissing in between and down towards a trail of light coloured hair. Shouyou’s already delirious, not holding back a sound. Tetsurou prepares him, not being too quick about it. Taking his time to spread him properly, Tetsurou lubes up his own penis, as he kisses Shouyou’s lovingly.

A sound from the tablet halts them mid-play. Shouyou looks to his side, mouth hanging open and breathing heavy. Their first order is here. One look is enough to tell Tetsurou that Shouyou wants to eat first.

“Sure,” Tetsurou grins. He rounds the table, losing his pants finally on the way. The staff put a screen in front of the curtain, where the food is. Tetsurou takes the bowl and drinks and brings them to Shouyou, who hasn’t move an inch. It should be banned by law to look so sexy while waiting for his food. His cock still hard, Tetsurou watches Shouyou eat fast. He takes a drink and offers Tetsurou his own. 

“Want to order anything else before we continue or…” Tetsurou grins, placing himself in front of Shouyou. His hands settle on the upwards knees. Shouyou had only sat up to eat, but lay down right away when he was finished eating a little meal.

“Mhnn, I know what I want in my mouth…” Shouyou blushes, licking his lips as he looks down on Tetsurou. Not one to let his lover wait, Tetsurou has learned to give Shouyou what he wants right away. They were quick learners, memorizing what made the other get horny and how to respond. If Tetsurou teased too much, his orange ball of energy would jump and trip over. Often take Tetsurou with him. Hovering over Shouyou, he starts out with a kiss, tasting the spices off Shouyou’s lips. His member strokes loosely over Shouyou’s, unable to get a good rub going without the aid of hands. It’s all the same, as Shouyou whispers hot and needy into his mouth. They embrace each other, holding tight as the kiss deepens. 

“I… I have a request… if you know you’re going to uhm… come—Could I—I taste you?” Shouyou says, looking up to Tetsurou’s eyes. He’s staying strong this time, not looking anywhere else. Meanwhile, Tetsurou thinks his heart suffers from an overload of love. He nods his consent. 

“Okay, cool… I’ll give you plenty of warning. Would you like to come first?”

Shouyou shakes his head, mumbles it doesn’t matter. Tetsurou knows he’s right. It doesn’t. They wouldn’t stop until the other one was satisfied. 

Tetsurou puts on the condom, feeling his knees weaken knowing it’d come off without being filled. Knowing Shouyou wanted to suck him off. They’ve tried a couple of blow jobs at Tetsurou’s apartment too, most of them lazy or unfinished. There were a million things they wanted to do and try out. 

Leaning down to kiss Shouyou’s neck, Tetsurou slides himself in, pushing forward when Shouyou loosens up around him. Slow this time, to not fasten the pace for once. He’s been too eager to give Shouyou everything, to take as much as he was given. Arms around his lover’s back or closely pressed to his sides, Tetsurou sinks into a heat he’s been getting addicted to. He wants to come and come again, to have sex with Shouyou endlessly. To hold him close before, during, and after. To tell him all the things he feels inside his heart.

As his hips grow bolder and Tetsurou sets up their pace of slow, loving sex, he cannot kiss Shouyou. Not when words pour out of his mouth. Complete sentences that not even a breath can take away. All the way Shouyou stares up at him, his soft moans hushing over Tetsurou’s jaw and throat.

“I love you so much, Shouyou… You’re everything to me… I’m so happy you’re here. Let’s try and be together like this more often, mhn? I want you so much it hurts…” Tetsurou says, enjoying Shouyou’s head rubs to the fullest. It’s absolutely fine that Shouyou doesn’t reply. He can’t, not when Tetsurou attacks shoulders, to leave more of himself on Shouyou. He even dips to the ribcage, kissing as much as he can reach.

It doesn’t take long for him to come when Shouyou finds his voice, to drive him close to the edge. 

“Tetsurou-san… please… you’re so deep… it feels sooo, sooo good,” Shouyou says as he smiles, his eyes closed. Fingers scratch over Tetsurou’s back, who nearly succumbs to the touch and wanting to drive himself in faster still.

But as promised, Tetsurou pulls back. He’s out of breath, his lower body constricting with want. Unstable on his feet, it’s easy for Shouyou to push him on the booth’s seating. Shouyou drops to his knees, removes the condom, and starts to suck him off like he promised. Tetsurou puts one hand in the orange hair. The other he uses to hold hands with Shouyou, while the head bops up and down. He’s gotten so good at it already. Neither of them have a point of reference to compare, although they know it’s not perfect… it’s good enough for them.

Good enough for Tetsurou to cry out when he comes. Shouyou drinks it all, his hand holding Tetsurou’s hip, a thumb pressing in so hard it might leave yet another bruise. Tetsurou doesn’t mind. He likes to get them as much as making them.

It breaks him apart. He smiles and smiles, unable to stop laughing from the happiness he’s overcome with. Body sweaty, he has to take a moment before he can look down to Shouyou. The kid looks way too pleased with his accomplishment. Shouyou isn’t even pleasuring himself at the moment, knowing fully well that Tetsurou will take care of it. 

“Come, up and on the table again. I’ll order the lunch before…” Tetsurou breathes, watching Shouyou get up and turn on his chest on top of the table. Biting his lip in anticipation, Tetsurou places a thought-out order with one hand while he fingers Shouyou’s behind in lazy motions. Double rice for both, enough meat, and lots of refreshments should take care of them when they’re done. Shouyou hums in appreciation, both for the order being placed, and the two fingers Tetsurou splits him with. Tetsurou stays seated, watching Shouyou squirm a little. 

He only has to lean forward to kiss Shouyou’s lovely back. Doing this loudly, he brings his tongue to where his fingers are at work, intensifying the affections. Tetsurou gets himself half-hard again kissing the sweet entrance deeply. Shouyou’s arms are pressed below his chest, his hands balled to fists. When he looks over his shoulder, it’s with such a cute smile that Tetsurou pauses. He stands up a little, to lean down on his elbows, wanting to kiss Shouyou’s cute little face. Instead he whispers into Shouyou’s ear.

“I’ll make you come, and lets pray the music music will be able to stay atop of your voice’s volume, Shouyou-kun…” Tetsurou rumbles, putting another condom over himself as he keeps Shouyou’s ass spread wide. “If you wouldn’t mind… will you say my name, Shouyou, when you get close? Even when you become hoarse?”

Shouyou giggles, unable to take this side of Tetsurou too seriously. And understandably so, given that Tetsurou cannot put on an act like that for too long. They laugh, and Tetsurou sinks his teeth into Shouyou’s neck when he enters him. Hands on Shouyou’s hips, Tetsurou makes sure not to go too hard, just as Shouyou asked him too.

“Aaaah,” Shouyou mewls at length, pressing his teeth into his bottom lip. Tetsurou could watch this kind of enjoyment for ages. He gets in deeper and with care, making Shouyou continue his compliments.

“Fuck, that feels good, Tetsurou-san,” Shouyou moans. Unable to answer, too busy making a mess of Shouyou’s neck, Tetsurou loops his arms around his chest, holding onto Shouyou’s wrists. Making sure not to put too much pressure on his stomach. He puts a condom over Shouyou’s penis too. So they don’t leave the place in shambles before their lunch arrives.

Sliding into Shouyou has become his new heaven. And the sounds of his boyfriend are this holy place’ perfect symphonies. Shouyou, despite giggling at Tetsurou’s request, keeps saying his name. Tetsurou changes his ministrations or the places of them by the depth of it, or its height. His plea has Shouyou say nothing _but_ his name, compelling Tetsurou to speed up his current movements. In this constant exchange of give and receive, Tetsurou’s ears burn once Shouyou finds the rest of his vocabularly and whispers worship-like sentences. His mouth changes between pressing lips together and deepening his moan, to letting his jaw hang slack and pronounce Tetsurou’s name lewder than normal. 

Unsure how he’s become worthy of such phrases, the many compliments Shouyou gives his body, Tetsurou wants nothing more than to please him, to be worthy of him. Kissing his neck and holding him tight, he rams himself forward, returning the sweet words with appropriate actions. 

This, Tetsurou feels, could well as be their new normal. Cuddles and food, food and sex, more cuddles after. Maybe they could try out the combination of volleyball and sex. Shouyou smiles widely, overcome by bliss, as if he heard that last thought.

“I love you…” Tetsurou whispers before he comes, riding out his orgasm as Shouyou becomes a moaning heap on top of the table. Their hands interlink during and after their orgasm, stretched out above them. They stay like that for a while. Liquid limbs slide off the hard wood, collecting themselves and their clothing slowly at the softer side of the booth. Shouyou picks up Tetsurou’s underwear by hooking his toes over the waistband, and throw it up in the air. It lands close to his own face, and they laugh as Tetsurou picks it off Shouyou’s shoulder.

Tetsurou kisses the close-by forehead lovingly, as Shouyou spreads his arms content over Tetsurou’s chest. “I love you too,” Shouyou says after a while. Tetsurou’s heart swells in size hearing it, knowing it’s even better now than it being an immediate response to his own pronunciations before. He’s greedy though, and mouths close to Shouyou’s hair:

“What was that?” Looking down to Shouyou who lifts his head up for eye contact, Tetsurou sees right away that Shouyou knows he heard him the first time. The face of recognition to that truth softens, however. Eyes at half-mast, they appear sleepy but happy.

“I love you too, Tetsurou-san,” Shouyou repeats, and Tetsurou cannot act otherwise but plaster his face with kisses everywhere. Shouyou doesn’t protest at the small attack, even though he giggles. Hugging each other, Tetsurou makes pictures of their little after-sex moment, adding the longer kisses they attempt in front of the camera to a private folder. There’s erotic images Tetsurou had saved during their time apart, when they would sext each other awkward messages that got them both horny all the same. 

Now he gets to fill the folder with newer, actual in the moment things. The silver camera was also filling up with a private collection of sweet moments, random candid shots of each other. Some material, Tetsurou knew he had to visit a Fuji film printer for. One in the mall, at a time than no one would be there.

Feeling returning to his toes, Tetsurou, fully clothed once more, makes his way to the curtain. He walks as if on cloud 9. There’s more than one hunger to be stilled after all. 

When he returns with the trays, Shouyou gives him a courtesy kiss before grabbing the rice and the chopsticks. Even with his cheeks besieged in white rice, Tetsurou loves Shouyou to bits.

 

*

 

They lounge on the futon, side by side. Shouyou’s limbs are tired as he’s never known them to be. He hadn’t thought that playing volleyball with Tetsurou’s university teammates would be so taxing. Sighing, he believes Tetsurou has fallen asleep a couple of minutes ago. Perfect time to reflex on this tiredness in his bones, and the absence of stamina in today’s final practice match.

In the past couple of hours, Tetsurou has laughed twice about it when Shouyou mentions it. _”And the added exercises before had nothing to do with it, ya think?”_ Tetsurou had hinted at this the first time outside the gym hall, and Shouyou had been red during the introduction to Tetsurou’s team and friends. They thought it was the Tokyo heat and him not being used to it. 

Playing with Tetsurou’s new team at university had been fun. It was an entirely different level than Shouyou has been used to, and he wonders how Shiratorizawa pulled it off on a regular basis. Even though it had been tiring, and Tetsurou’s triumphant dirty grin triggering memories, Shouyou feels happy to have played with him again. He also noticed how Tetsurou’s chest swelled with pride introducing his boyfriend to his closest friends. They’d known about Shouyou (apparently getting earfuls of it) and Tetsurou had shown pictures of him before.

Pictures. Shouyou remembers a new stack Tetsurou gave him. In the morning, Tetsurou had dragged him to a mall first, wanting to develop the pictures on the camera’s SD memory before deleting them all. Shouyou had somehow forgotten that the camera had been present during their more… bare times. They quickly picked them out and had them all printed, Tetsurou standing a tall guard behind Shouyou and making sure no one else could see the screen.

The image Shouyou had seen printed however, was of Tetsurou. He had taken a practice shot at the train station before Shouyou’s arrival. He had a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes, a neutral look on his face. Shouyou, lying on his side, remembers with his heart racing how Tetsurou had bowed down to his ear as he looked at the image. _”I wanted to make sure I’d look good for you. And I haven’t been happier with you here at last…”_

Even so, a wicked grin made its way to be seen from Shouyou’s side of the court a couple of hours later. He saw it when he was out of breath or missed a receive. A knowing grin that punished him when older teammates told Shouyou to not mind it. A grin that deserved punishment all on its own.

In the privacy of Tetsurou’s home, having four concrete walls around them, Shouyou didn’t care that Tetsurou’s neighbours might hear him. Politeness set aside for his goals, Shouyou had stripped Tetsurou free, enabling him to give his boyfriend a blowjob. Tetsurou suffering trembles below Shouyou’s hands was adequate payback. 

Lying on his back now, Tetsurou’s soft intakes of breath gain Shouyou’s attention. He didn’t settle in his make-shift nap and sleep arrangement by crushing his head between his pillow. All the time that Shouyou had been here, not once had Tetsurou fallen asleep like Kenma said he did. In favour of lying together in different positions, Tetsurou would fall asleep with Shouyou near him. Curious how that might affect the hairstyle, Shouyou lifts his finger to the black bangs, pushing them aside. The tiredness in his bones is fully worth it, Shouyou reflects. And lying here with Tetsurou completely recharges him, not just the body or the soul, but also the mind.

Bliss, a simpler kind but in no amount less important, washes over Shouyou. A happiness he could drown in. Sighing, he pushes the bangs aside, placing a small kiss on Tetsurou’s jaw.

The grin comes as soon as Shouyou’s lips make contact.

“What’s that for..?”

Shouyou’s head falls back down on Tetsurou’s chest, his own head rising and falling with every breath. 

“Everything,” Shouyou answers. Tetsurou puts his arm around him. The gentle strokes on Shouyou’s shoulder might have put him down for a nap also. If there wasn’t this big thing inside his chest nagging at it all. Shouyou drops his head on Tetsurou’s chest. A little too hard it seems, as the latter takes his cue to ask a question, as he brushes Shouyou’s hair.

“What is it, shorty?” The murmur comes in a way that Shouyou can feel it against his ear. He bites his lip once before answering.

“I was… thinking about something on the train ride here. I talked about it with my mom once, but it wasn’t as… thought-out as it is now and..Uh,” Shouyou halters, rescued by Tetsurou’s fingers now stroking gentle circles into his head. They’re so soothing and undemanding that Shouyou finds the ability to form words into sentences, and get his thoughts across properly. “I was thinking about what I’d do after high school. I definitely want to continue volleyball. My dad says I might get drafted, and coach Ukai—both of them—said recruiters might come from Tokyo’s region universities too.”

“…And?” Tetsurou asks. His voice sounds fully awake, and he shifts below Shouyou. That much for confidence in his speech; that single world has Shouyou scared to continue.

Being scared of this wouldn’t get him anywhere. He might as well just spit it out.

“IwasthinkingofcomingtoTokyo!” He says, all at once, having Tetsurou baffled before he cries out in laughter.

“Wait, what was that? You wanna come here?” Tetsurou asks, wanting to sit up; Shouyou isn’t letting him. Rather hiding his embarrassment, he drops his forehead onto Tetsurou’s chest, making it hard to move. A small struggle later, and Shouyou sits upright in Tetsurou’s lap, who has his arms in a lock-down by embracing him completely. Their noses touch. “Repeat, please. I want to hear you say it properly.”

“I…” Shouyou starts, his eyes shifting away. It’s the only part of his body he can move. Tetsurou has put their foreheads together to stare Shouyou into honesty and submission. “I would… like to come study here and… and perhaps live with you. I know it’s a silly thing and! I haven’t really thought it through yet but! My mom and dad know I might consider… going to a school outside of the prefecture if they’re good and they draft me… I’m not excellent at entrance exams and I don’t want to study a lot to get into a good school… It’s not laziness, though!”

“No, I know. You’d always give 100% to volleyball first. I don’t think that’s bad, Shouyou,” Tetsurou replies, removing his head from Shouyou’s. Anxiety rises in a bad way to his throat. Is this a rejection? Did the leaving out of the suffix mean anything? Maybe Shouyou is moving too fast. Maybe Tetsurou enjoys living alone or worries that Shouyou wouldn’t find a job and not pay rent and… If Tetsurou doesn’t want to live together, Shouyou would understand. It’d hurt but—

“I’d love for you to come here. It’s just… I don’t want to be your sole reason or uhm… that you feel like you have to for my sake. I think it’d be great to be together a lot more without long ass travel times involved. And I’d support you always.” Tetsurou smiles, a warm one that has Shouyou’s toes curl. 

“Oh… so… so you’d like me to..?” Shouyou asks shyly, not sure if he’s dreaming. Tetsurou kisses him, his hands off the arms to fully embrace Shouyou’s back. 

“Mhnn, if I could have you here all the time… I’d be so much more happier and at ease. I’m sometimes afraid some big burly middle blocker will snatch you away from me in your last year at high school,” Tetsurou says, and Shouyou reels back so hard in an attempt to get out of the arms that he and Tetsurou fall on the futon and on the floor. Tetsurou fills the room with a hearty laugh, his cheeks flushed.

The tease is there, right in the dimples of those pink cheeks.

“You! You said that as a joke! I thought you were actually worried and jealous,” Shouyou protests being played like this, but embraces Tetsurou all the same when he flops on top of him. Shouyou looks over Tetsurou’s shoulder, how his feet are high in the air as they wiggle back and forth from laughter. 

“I can’t. You actually believed that!” Tetsurou laughs, directing the puffs of air into Shouyou’s neck and shoulder. Starting to laugh to, they roll around this and that way, ending up kissing and promising each other all sorts of sweet things.

“Yes, you should give 100% to volleyball. I’ll see if I can somehow persuade my coach to send someone to Miyagi and watch your matches. He already thinks you’re amazing for the jumps you pulled today. I’ll formally speak to your parents about you living here. And I’ll take such super good care of you that you’d never regret it, Shouyou.” 

Too full of love to speak, Shouyou just smiles. He’d be sad to be done at Karasuno. Yet this new horizon opens up an entire new world for him. Together with Tetsurou, he’d go so much happier through life, living on a constant high.

“I love you,” they end up saying at the same time, barrelling down into another set of laughter and frolicking around over the floor.

 

*

 

The spot he choses are in constant sight. Tetsurou doesn’t feel sad when he puts the pictures on the walls. He’s not allowed to drill holes, so he uses double-sided tape. He bought a dark brown, square box to keep the images no one but him need to see. For when he’s lonely. Until the time that Shouyou can join him here.

And in between that, he’ll buy a camera himself. They could make videos, too. Of them cooking, laughing, kissing, doing all sorts of things. Tetsurou didn’t think domestic life could get any better than when Shouyou’s here. 

He feels sad still, a full hour after putting Shouyou on the train. They had a long kiss, not caring about who might see or disapprove. They printed the images twice, and Shouyou had his own stack safely in an envelope, in the inner pocket of his backpack which had kept safe used condoms once. Laughing to himself, Tetsurou sidesteps the futon, not wanting to lay down on it when there’s no one to hold.

Shouyou’d call him later. Until then, Tetsurou watches tv, thinking of the future. 

 

*

 

Shouyou puts the phone down. Without Tetsurou hearing him anymore, he can wipe away a tear. It’s hard to be back home, to be back on the long-distance part of their long-distance relationship.

But the single tear has no siblings. Shouyou lies on his side, head on the cushion which he half hugs to himself. He looks onto the new frames on his nightstand, which his mother gave him. Motherly instincts had somehow notified her that her son needed them.

On the nightstand are two pictures, just two of many to treasure. Shouyou blushes at the memory; they were taken just before and after he and Tetsurou had joined together for the first time. Getting sleepy, he rests. He needs loads of rests, a lot of training, high amount of protein. He needs to be stronger and faster, to excel at volleyball. Tetsurou might be able to get an agent to Miyagi, but its up to Shouyou to impress whoever comes. 

To be able to go to Tokyo, and live with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I put the fic into the series because! I decided there needs to be a trilogy of their love. There’s a couple of ero things I wanted them to do but didn’t want to overload this fic with. ALSO!! Domestic living together uni students kurohina????? Yes gawd.
> 
> If you guys have any sort of prompts, be them nsfw or just domestic cute stuff, I take them~ I'm keeping this series sweet and pure with their love and don't wanna go to wild. But I'll consider every prompt and reply if its something I'd add or nah. (and if you're uncomfy to tell me, there's always the anon option ;;b)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'd love to see what everyone thinks of this fic and it would motivate me to write more for this ship ;w;!!


End file.
